The present invention relates to the synthesis of furanose and aminofuranose compounds of Formula I.
Synthesis of furanose and aminofuranose compounds of Formula I can be a time consuming task in spite of the different synthetic techniques known to one skilled in the art. The pharmaceutical industry thus always is in search of new processes that will enable synthesis of a large number of compounds at a relatively rapid pace. The present invention describes a process for rapid parallel synthesis of multiple furanose and aminofuranose compounds.
Related structures are known to exhibit biological activity. Amiprilose (Therafectin(copyright)), a related furanose compound, is being developed for the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis. 5,6-Dideoxy- and 5-amino- derivatives of idose and 6-deoxy, 6-amino derivatives of glucose exhibit immunomodulatory, anti-inflammatory, and anti-proliferative activity (Thomson, et al., WO 94/28910). Disubstituted and trisubstituted xcex1-L-xylo-2-hexulofuranoses also exhibit anti-inflammatory and anti-proliferative properties (Arora, et al., WO 96/35431). It is expected that the compounds of Formula I exhibit similar properties.
The present invention pertains to furanose or aminofuranose compounds or an array of compounds of Formula I and their methods of synthesis. Also provided are novel compounds of Formula (7) and (7xe2x80x2) which are useful intermediates the in synthesis of furanose and aminofuranose compounds, such as the compounds of Formula I.